villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Longbow Hunters
The Longbow Hunters are a team of supervillains assembled by Richard Dragon, with the intention of killing the Green Arrow. History The Longbow Hunters first appeared where they surround John Diggle following an ambush where they were assisted by Clock King who double-crossed Diggle. Richard Dragon has Brick, Count Vertigo, Killer Moth, and Red Dart surround John and states that he is going to bring Green Arrow to them. When Green Arrow returned to Seattle after his mission of chasing Komodo and Shado, he learns from Henry Fyff and Naomi Singh that Richard Dragon took over the city. Just then, Green Arrow detects that they were followed and protects them from an explosion caused by Red Dart. As Richard Dragon recaps his history of his father, Ricardo Diaz, being killed by John Diggle, Green Arrow is then attacked by Brick. When Green Arrow claims that Richard Dragon has enlisted D-list supervillains, Killer Moth joins the fight and states that he is a C-list supervillain. As Brick, Killer Moth, and Red Dart beat Green Arrow senseless, he witnesses a group of arrows falling from the sky that was launched by his half-sister Emiko, who is in a Green Arrow costume. Emiko has joined the fight against the Longbow Hunters as Green Arrow's "apprentice", much to the objection of Green Arrow. As Brick is nearly beaten to death by Green Arrow for harming Emiko, Killer Moth points a weapon at him which Green Arrow counters with a tornado arrow. Red Dart returns to the battle to take Emiko hostage only to be thumped in the back of her head by Naomi. Killer Moth then gives up Richard Dragon's location as Green Arrow insists that his friends look after Emiko. After Green Arrow left, Clock King appeared and revealed to the group that Richard Dragon double-crossed him and killed his men with him only following orders so that he would have the heads of Henry and Naomi. In addition, Clock King states that Richard Dragon wants to also hurt Green Arrow outside of killing him. As Clock King is taken down by Emiko, Killer Moth appears to finish the job. While Green Arrow and John Diggle fight Richard Dragon, Count Vertigo is instructed to deter the police. Naomi defeats Killer Moth with charged darts. Tearing a stray arrow from through the palm of his hand, Diggle tosses it to Oliver, who then uses its razor tip to slice through Dragon's femoral artery. After noticing the chaos caused by Count Vertigo, Green Arrow and Diggle focus on helping the innocent lives that were injured. Roster Members *Ricardo Diaz, Jr./Richard Dragon - founder and leader *Werner Zytle/Count Vertigo *Danny Brickwell/Brick *Drury Walker/Killer Moth *Red Dart Ally *William Tockman/Clock King Other Appearances ''Arrowverse'' The Longbow Hunters appear as a supporting antagonistic faction of the seventh season of the CW TV series, Arrow. They are mentioned in the Season 6 finale where Ricardo Diaz has apparently formed an alliance with them; and according to both Anatoly Knyazev and Oliver Queen, they are a trio of assassins that even the League of Assassins feared. They consist of members Red Dart, Kodiak and Silencer. Navigation Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Teams Category:DC Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Organizations Category:Vengeful Category:Fighters Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Crime Lord Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Betrayed Category:Strategic Category:Pawns Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains